


A surprise meeting

by Cats_Dont_Float



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Dont_Float/pseuds/Cats_Dont_Float
Summary: Dirk drags Dave to California on a work trip with him. But Dirk's got a surprise up his sleeve and this trip might be more interesting for Dave than he thought.





	A surprise meeting

Dave sat in the back of the taxi, leaning his head sideways against the cool glass of the window, headphones pulled down over his ears, distracting himself with the fast-paced beat of the loud music. Dirk was sat on the other side of the car, staring out of his own window and texting someone on his phone. It was far too early in the morning, still dark outside the car, and Dave watched the bright headlights of passing cars as they rushed down the road. He’d much rather have been in bed still asleep right then, but Dirk was going away to California for a work trip, and had insisted Dave come with him. So there he was, sat in a taxi far too early in the morning on the way to the airport.

“Hey,” Dirk said, barely audible over Dave’s music, and he tapped gently on the side of Dave’s earphones. He lifted them up slowly and turned towards Dirk with a sigh. “Hey, cheer up little bro, we’re gonna make this trip fun, you’ll see.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Dave sighed softly. He still wasn’t sure exactly why Dirk couldn’t have just left him at home. It was only a week long trip, Dave was sixteen, and Dirk had left him alone before. He was sure he’d be fine. But Dirk had been so insisted that Dave come with him that it hadn’t been worth arguing in the end.

“I know you’re upset about Karkat,” Dirk said quietly, bringing up the thing they’d both been avoiding talking about, “But maybe there’s still a chance.”

Dave turned away so he didn’t have to look at Dirk. He’d been so excited when Dirk had said they were going to California, realising that meant he had a chance to meet his long-distance boyfriend for the first time. But Karkat had declined as politely as he could, saying he was busy. 

“Look, Karkat clearly doesn’t want to see me,” Dave said, digging his fingers into his legs angrily, “We’ve been dating for almost a year, and now I’m coming to his state for the first time and he just happens to be away for that whole week. That’s not just a coincidence, Dirk, he’s lying. Probably just embarrassed of me, or just doesn’t really want to see me.”

“Dave,” Dirk said quietly, “I’ve seen the way you and Karkat talk to each other over facetime. He’s just in love with you as you are with him. He probably really is just busy.” He reached out to pat Dave heavily on his knee, trying to be as comforting as he possibly could.

“You’re wrong,” Dave muttered quietly, turning away to press his forehead against the window and swallowing back a wave of sadness. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he screwed up his face in an attempt to stop them from spilling down his cheeks. Dirk’s hand stayed on his knee, thumb moving comfortingly in small circles, and Dave tried to find some sort of comfort in the contact, but couldn’t. And, when the taxi pulled up outside the airport a few moments later, he was relieved for the excuse to jump away from Dirk as he scrambled out of the car. 

Dirk pulled their luggage from the back of the car, and Dave silently took his own bag. As Dirk paid the taxi driver, Dave quickly turned and headed towards the airport doors. His headphones were back over his ears as he did so, trying to block out his negative spiral of thoughts with the music. Dirk raced after him, dragging his bags and eventually catching up to Dave’s side. 

“Hey, slow down there little dude,” Dirk said, reaching out to grab onto Dave’s elbow. Dave instantly pulled his arm out of Dirk’s grip, but turned to look at him with a small sigh and didn’t try to get away from him again.

“Let’s just get this flight, yeah?” Dave said with a huff.

“Yeah,” Dirk replied with a nod, “Alright.”

Once they’d gotten through security, they didn’t have long until their flight, and just grabbed some food quickly before they started to board the plane. Dave pulled out his phone as they stood in the queue to board, and pulled up his chat with Karkat, figuring he might as well let his boyfriend know that he was getting on his flight.

TG: hey  
TG: were boarding the plane now  
TG: ill text you when we land safely  
CG: ALRIGHT  
CG: HAVE A SAFE FLIGHT  
CG: I LOVE YOU <3  
TG: yeah  
TG: i love you too

He closed down the chat with a sigh, turned his phone off and shoved it back into his pocket. The sight of his boyfriend’s ridiculous all caps text had made him feel a little better, though he was still sure that Karkat was lying to him. 

“You gonna be okay?” Dirk asked as they started to step onto the plane.

“Yeah,” Dave said, “Maybe you’re right. Maybe he really is busy.”

“I’m sure he is,” Dirk said, nudding Dave gently with his elbow, “You two are so good for each other, Dave. ‘S gonna be okay.” 

Dave didn’t say anything, but smiled weakly at Dirk with a small nod. Then they were on the plane and attempting to find their seats, and Dave was a little distracted for a while.

Dave settled himself in his seat, with Dirk on one side of him and an elderly woman sat to his other side, and pulled out a book that Rose had brought for him and he’d never gotten around to reading until then. Dirk instantly pulled out a bunch of work he needed to complete for his job, leaving Dave sitting alone in silence as the plane started to take off. He flicked through a few pages of the book slowly, then dropped it down onto his lap and side softly. 

“Cheer up, love, it might never happen,” the woman by his side said cheerfully, looking over at him. Dirk let out a soft snort of laughter, flicking another page of whatever he was looking at, but didn’t say anything, leaving Dave to deal with it alone.

“Uh, yeah,” Dave said with a small nod. He turned back to his book to try and not have to speak to her, but couldn’t focus. 

“So, where are you boys going?” The woman continued.

“He’s going on a work trip,” Dave said, gesturing over at Dirk, “I’m just going with him.”

“Ah,” she said with a nod,” And I’m assuming you don’t want to be going.” Dave nodded once, and she smiled faintly. “Well,” She said, “You never know, dearie, you might end up having more fun than you expect. There’s always a chance to make things more than they are.” 

Dirk looked up at that, and nodded. “Yeah,” he said, surprising Dave as he usually never spoke to strangers, “You never know what’s going to happen.” His eyes were glinting very slightly, and Dave raised one eyebrow curiously. He knew that look in Dirk’s eyes; it meant he was planning something. Dirk smirked slightly as he caught Dave’s eyes, then turned away to look back down at his work. The woman had turned back to whatever she was doing, and so Dave just shrugged it off, picked up his book, and tried to distract himself again.

The flight was only a few hours long, and before he knew it the plane was descending to land again. Dirk had started to shift in his seat, as if he were uncomfortable, and when Dave looked at him he was sure his brother was trying to suppress a grin.

“What is up with you?” Dave asked as the plan started to land.

“Nothing,” Dirk shrugged, “I’m fine.” He settled himself back in his seat as the plane touched down onto the runway, and neither of them said anything more until they were getting off the plane.

The airport was busy, but it didn’t take them long to get through security, and soon they were waiting to get their bags.

“Well, you boys enjoy your trip,” the elderly woman from the plane said as she passed them, her suitcase. Dave and Dirk both gave her identical nods, though Dave smiled very faintly as he did so, and then Dirk let out a shout as he noticed their bags and quickly rushed over to grab them. Dirk passed the bags over to Dave quickly, then pulled out his phone to text someone.

“Come on bro, what are you doing?” Dave sighed, “Can we just go?”

“Gimme a second,” Dirk said, quickly sending off a text, and then he grinned suddenly. “Alright, yeah, let’s go,” he said, reaching over to grab his bags, “Come on.”

“What is he up to?” Dave sighed, following after his brother as he rushed away. “You’re far too excited about this work trip,” Dave muttered to himself as he walked after him at a slower pace, not bothering to rush.

When they got out to the front of the airport, Dirk stopped suddenly.

“What now?” Dave sighed, turning to look at him. Dirk just smirked and crossed his arms, before nodding at something behind Dave. With a confused sigh, Dave turned, and spotted someone walking towards him. He stared for a second, not quite sure who he was looking at, and then suddenly recognised the short boy with wild messy, black hair who was approaching him.

“Karkat?” Dave shouted, already running the last few metres towards Karkat. 

Karkat looked up, face splitting into a wide grin. “Dave!” He practically screamed, and raced at him. Dave slowed as he approached, not wanting to crash straight into him, and seconds later Karkat threw himself at him. Dave caught him, and swung him around slightly as Karkat wrapped his legs around his waist and arms over his shoulders and clung on tightly. Karkat lifted his head slightly to look up at him, tears in his eyes, and Dave dipped his head down to kiss him desperately. 

It was a slightly messy kiss, neither of them quite knowing what they were doing and both of them overwhelmed by a mix of emotions. Dave wasn’t quite strong enough, and Karkat was slipping out of his grip very slightly, but he managed to get an arm under him and pull him up a little more, still trying to pull Karkat even closer to him as they kissed. There were a few loud ‘aww’s from people in the airport surrounding them, and Dave was suddenly reminded of the fact that they were in public. He pulled away from Karkat, feeling something swirl in his stomach when Karkat let out a tiny whine, and leaned forward to bump their foreheads together gently. Reluctantly, he let go so Karkat could slide back down onto his feet, arms still around his waist to keep him close.

“What are you doing here?” Dave asked quietly, “Thought you were busy.”

“I just wanted to surprise you,” Karkat replied, “Dirk told me how upset you were, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Dave said, letting out a small laugh, “It’s okay now.” he leaned back down to press a few more quick kisses to Karkat’s lips, and then turned to glance over at Dirk, who was watching them both with a smile.

“So little bro,” Dirk said, “You still mad at me?”

“You asshole,” Dave laughed, rushing over to wrap Dirk in a hug.

“So,” Dirk said with a laugh, “You wanna stay with Karkat this week instead of hanging around with your boring older brother?”

“You know I do,” Dave grinned. He stepped away from his brother again, finding his boyfriend waiting patiently for him, and wrapped him in a tight hug again. 

“We should get going,” Karkat said after a second, “Kankri’s waiting and he’s probably watching us and judging.” He looked up and asked, “Dirk, you want a lift?”

“Nah,” Dirk said, “You kids go have fun, I’ve got a taxi picking me up. I’ll see you in a week, Dave.” He patted Dave heavily on the shoulder with a grin. “Call me if you need anything,” he added, before he turned to head away. Dave spun back towards Karkat with a wide grin, and Karkat quickly nuzzled his face into the space between Dave’s shoulder and neck. 

“Seriously,” Karkat said eventually with a soft laugh, “We’d better go.” He pressed a kiss to Dave’s cheek quickly, then reached for his hand, and led him across to a red car parked not too far away. There was an older man sat in the front seat, and he leaned out of the window as they approached. 

“Hello, David,” he said with a nod, and Dave couldn’t help letting out a little laugh. 

“Kankri,” Karkat groaned, “How many times, it’s just Dave.”

“Well then, hello Dave,” Kankri said, “Come on, father will want us home soon.” 

Karkat rolled his eyes, but pulled open the back door of the car, and gestured for Dave to get in. Once Dave was settled into his seat, Karkat climbed into the one beside Dave instead of getting into the spare front seat. He reached out silently to hold onto Dave’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Kankri questioned Dave relentlessly for the first five minutes of the drive, until Karkat finally got him to be quiet. He looked over at Dave, who was tapping the fingers of his spare hand anxiously on his knee.

“You okay?” He whispered quietly.

“ ‘M nervous about meeting your dad,” Dave replied quietly. Karkat smiled, and leaned over to kiss Dave’s cheek gently, ignoring the way Kankri tutted.

“It’ll be okay,” he whispered quietly, “Dad’s been super excited to meet you properly. I'm sure you two will get along great..” He squeezed Dave’s hand tightly, then added, “I love you.”

Dave grinned, and leaned further forwards to kiss Karkat.“I love you too,” he whispered against his lips, before kissing him deeply again. He placed one hand on Karkat’s thighs, the other reaching up under the back of his shirt, and was pushed back very gently by his boyfriend. 

“Later,” Karkat murmured quietly, quickly pecking Dave on the lips before retreating with a smirk. They both looked up as Kankri cleared his throat loudly, and then the car came to a sudden halt.

“We’re home,” Kankri said, opening his door and jumping out, leaving them alone in the car in what was an obvious attempt to give Karkat and Dave a few moments alone before they went inside.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Karkat murmured quietly, brushing his lips against Dave’s jaw. “I love you.”

Dave laughed softly, leaning his head sideways against Karkat’s, “I’m glad I’m here too,” he replied, as the two of them finally pulled apart to get out of opposite sides of the car. Dave was quick to rush around to Karkat, grabbing onto his boyfriend’s hand excitedly. 

“Oh, Karkat,” Dave said as they reached the front door of the house, turning his boyfriend back towards him with a smile. “I love you,” he murmured, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. He faintly heard the sound of the door clicking open behind them, but was too lost in his boyfriend's embrace to even care. He was sure this was going to be the best week of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is, I wrote it in like an hour to get over writer's block for my other fics. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
